


My nova you are idiots

by Coffee_Cluster_soul



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Some Humor, They/Them Pronouns for Kirby (Kirby)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Cluster_soul/pseuds/Coffee_Cluster_soul
Summary: love love everywhere lmaoA03! Exclusive story lmaoBasically idiots in loveAlso meta knight has a Spanish accent and can and will occasionally speak Spanishand galacta is gender neutral so you can think of them as a guy or girl!oc here but won't be shipped with cannon!
Relationships: Dark Meta Knight/Daroach, Galacta Knight/Meta Knight, Magolor/Mark | Marx, Prince Fluff/Kirby (Kirby)
Kudos: 15





	My nova you are idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet meta knight coolio tiff is stupid kirby cuteie and galacta knight is attcaully adorable and shhhh there is ocs here shhhhh

Meta knight softly treads on the grass and his silky smooth cape drags over the grass and he stares at his younger friends, Kirby, tuff, and the cappy children play with a ball and tiff was off in the distance writing what she writes in her book. what does she write anyways in their meta knight thought before wrapping his cape around himself and started to watch them all play happily before he saw a shiny thing in the sky and he hopped up and started at the sky and he saw it crash at the place Kirby landed when he first arrived in dreamland. he stood up heard a loud noise abruptly coming to their ears and everyone goes to investigate, even the cappies that normally don't do much or even saw Kirby landing dreamland came curious there laid galacta knight to those who don't know them they seem very innocent. and they looked beautiful and harmless with there fluffy big wings and shiny green eyes and I guess you get the point when there extraordinarily dangerous and have killed may in the past it was no wonder nightmare wanted them went as soon as possible they were a major threat to his army so he ordered them to be wished to be sealed away but with nightmare gone something changed they were able to escape the cold hard prison of a crystal thanks to friends too aid galacta in escaping they are not important right now and enough explaining and back to the cappies and especially meta knight's response to gala on planet popstar, after all, he thought they died but here they are alive and safe but injured, now meta knight ran up to galacta knight in shock and gladness to see his great friend alive and not being completely alone but then galacta starts to move slowly as meta knight is trying to hold back tears of joy, and galacta notices meta knight hugging them, they let them and want to hug back but can't and feel absolutely terrible and are in pain moving makes them hurt a lot so they keep themselves from moving to much and before galacta can speak up tiff speaks up to meta knight's odd behavior to the newcomer.

"Why are you so affectionate to them? meta knight who are they??"

"poyo...??" (why?)

"What is wrong with meta knight?"

meta knight stopped snuggling their old friend for a bit to explain but galacta knight already goes to speak up. galacta stands up and lets a small whimper escape their mouth from the pain before and they go ahead and speak in their soft smooth sounding voice 

"Ah uh, My name is Galacta Knight! im not quite sure why I'm here I just remember two enters helping me out with this pink thing im not entirely sure what happened still uh-"

meta knight decides to take over from there since there friend(totally not lover or anything nooo shhhh)

"Galacta explain why you have shards buried in your wings is that why I heard you whimper just now? do you need any help, my friend?"

"Oh uh! oh yeah I kinda let sone shards get stuck on me didn't I uh-"

"HEY, YOU DIDN'T-"

"hm? who taught you your manners young lady?" meta knight commented while checking one galacta as they plucked the shards out of there wings and galacta knight tried not to show signs of pain and they wanted to get it over with quickly but meta was being careful with his long lost love- I mean friend not lover 

"well, im confused because you never give affection to anyone, not even Kirby who you claim to care for a lot huh?"  
tiff questioned as if she had an AH-HA! moment but she was wrong she doesn't know what's it like to feel guilty for all your friends dying in a war and all of your other supports in the war suddenly turn on you and blame you for there deaths and the children of your two best friends, blame you too depressing isn't it, oh sorry off topic back to the story now

"Well simple I thought they were dead and im glad to see them again." 

meta knight said while placing his head on galacta knight soft wings and galacta knight noticed and kinda let them, happy and blushing under there mask and kinda just closed their eyes and meta knight snuggled in their wings and he suddenly stopped realizing they're burying their face in the galacta knight's wings although I mean they're so soft who wouldn't want to bury themselves in there wings? okay I need to stop describing how pretty galacta is whoops

and so it was kinda awkward from there as meta knight was very ashamed of himself for showing so much of his emotions he hated showing his own emotions and he tried to mask his eye color as it changed often tiff already figured out that red means anger but not what else it could mean and blue is proud or happy he did not need pestering from her on what this eye color he never used meant it's was light pink to be specific a rose color pink and that means love but no one but himself knew this

This is the end

**Author's Note:**

> help please and other relationships I tagged will come yes I love angst but were not going to drown in angst in this house fluff and humor when needed or to be added as funny ha ha moment


End file.
